The Really Big Crossover Story
by Golden Sun Djinn
Summary: PG for minor swearing. This is my first fic, so don't criticize too harshly. Thanks. Flames are welcome, but just make sure they're not too... flamish. Golden Sun Djinn, signing off.


The Really Big Crossover Thing  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, POKÉMON, OR GOLDEN SUN! I will someday, you'll see! Mwa ha ha!  
  
This is my first fan fiction, but flames are welcome, don't criticize me too harshly, though. Thanks!!!  
  
Ages:  
  
Tai: 14  
  
Izzy: 14  
  
Sora: 14  
  
T.K.: 12  
  
Matt: 14  
  
Joe: 15  
  
Mimi: 14  
  
Kari: 12  
  
Davis: 12  
  
Yolei: 13  
  
Cody: 10  
  
Ken: 13  
  
Ash: 12  
  
Misty: 12  
  
Brock: 14  
  
Takato: 13  
  
Rika: 13  
  
Henry: 13  
  
Isaac: 17  
  
Garet: 17  
  
Ivan: 15  
  
Mia: 17  
  
Sheba: 15  
  
"Yeah! Teach them a lesson, MagnaAngemon!" T.K. yelled as MagnaAngemon finished off all of the Greymon that had been controlled by Daemon.  
  
"Well, there's another victory for the digidestined! No one beats us!" Kari said while she was doing a little victory dance with T.K.  
  
All of a sudden, a portal appeared in front of the digidestined.  
  
"This must be some of Daemon's work!" Sora yelled above everyone. "Even when he's miles away, he has to harass us somehow!"  
  
The digidestined were being pulled towards the portal. No one was there to try to stop them, and there was nothing to grab onto. It was too bad that their battle against the Greymon herd was in the middle of a field in Odaiba Park.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ash... come on... we don't have time for this! Team Rocket isn't worth this! We need to get to the next town before Poliwhirl here passes out! Come on!" Misty said.  
  
"Okay, Misty, I'll hurry! Noctowl, just hypnotize them with Hypnosis! Let's go!" Ash replied, a little mad at Team Rocket for interrupting them in a dire situation.  
  
Noctowl used Hypnosis, and little purple rings shot out of its eyes, and hit Team Rocket. Team Rocket fell asleep, and that bought enough time for Ash, Misty, and Brock to run away.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock got to the Pokémon Center and got Poliwhirl healed. Just when they were about to leave, a huge portal appeared in front of them.  
  
"What's this?! This couldn't be a Pokémon's doing, could it?" Brock said.  
  
"Who cares!? It's no time for chit-chat, because we're being sucked in!!!" Ash said.  
  
Right after Ash said "in", there was a huge whirlwind type thing coming out of the portal. The tornado grabbed Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
  
Meanwhile again...  
  
I was watching TV, when two huge portals appeared right in front of me.  
  
"What the f*** is this!?" I said.  
  
Out of the left portal, the digidestined appeared. Out of the right portal, the Pokémon crew appeared. I stared in awe as my favorite cartoon characters appeared, two by two, right in front of my eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here? You interrupted my Saturday animé cartoons! Argh!" I said. They were blocking my TV. "I have to switch between two channels over and over again! Come on! I need you to move! Pokémon and Digimon are both on at the same time and I want to watch both of them!"  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Izzy said while he was getting up. "We won't bother you... what? Did you say Digimon? What?"  
  
".... Pokémon? You know about us? This is... weird. Where in the heck are we? Brock asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know. You guys are most likely in a parallel dimension, brought along on a plane of different realities." I said.  
  
"Huh? You're confusing me!" Davis said.  
  
"He's just saying that we aren't in are own world, the digiworld, or the Dark Ocean. Remember that time when I showed the diagram with lines all over the screen, saying that there could be worlds all over the universe?" T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that." Davis said.  
  
"Well, we are in one of those other worlds." T.K. said. (god, I have to explain everything for him!)  
  
"Oh.... Thanks, T.K., you make things so easy to understand!" Davis said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Renamon, digivolve to... Kyubimon!" Renamon yelled as they were fighting another renegade Digimon. "Dragon Wheel!"  
  
Renamon fired three fireballs at the renegade Digimon, completely obliterating it, and it finally dedigivolved.  
  
"Yeah, Renamon! You teach them!" Renamon's partner, Rika yelled as they were celebrating. "What's wrong? Takato?" she said while she noticed that her fellow Digimon Tamer was shivering in fright.  
  
"Uh... what the f*** is that?" Takato said as he watched a huge portal appear in front of them.  
  
"Wow, Takato, I never knew for you to curse... why are you... WHAT THE F*** IS THAT?" Rika said, finally noticing the portal.  
  
At that, the portal opened larger, and an enormous wind blew the Digimon Tamers into an unknown void.  
  
Meanwhile again...  
  
A third portal appeared in front of me.  
  
"How many interruptions do I get in one day? Argh!" I said as the Digimon Tamers came in. "First I find out that I have to wait until September first until Digimon Tamers comes on, and next I realize that Pokémon Johto hasn't shown new episodes in 10 weeks, and now a bunch of people from different worlds come plummeting into my living room!"  
  
"Huh, where are we?" Takato asked.  
  
"You're in a world that is on the dimensional plane, from your world, god, that's the second time I had to explain it. First to the digidestined and Poképeople here, and now to you Digimon Tamers." I said.  
  
"THE DIGIDESTINED!?" the Digimon Tamers said in unison, "They're one of the most popular shows in the entire world, in our world, that is."  
  
"Okay... whatever.... Great.... I'm going to leave you alone... I have to go play... my Nintendo 64, I need to build up my Pokédex in Pokémon Crystal," I said.  
  
"We want to come!" the Pokécrew said.  
  
The Pokécrew and I left the digidestined and Digimon Tamers alone, and left for my basement.  
  
The Digi-people came down to watch me.  
  
"Pika!!! Chu!!!" [There's me!] Pikachu said.  
  
"Yes, great, whatever." I said. "This is getting boring anyway." I turned off my Nintendo 64 and went on my computer. "FanFiction.net time...."  
  
"Uh... you never really explained to us how the hell we got here, you know." Rika said, a little annoyed.  
  
"I don't want to explain, let the other people who already know explain it to you, okay?"  
  
Meanwhile... I like that word!  
  
"Isaac!!! Pay attention!" Mia yelled, as she was fighting off a pair of Fenrirs along with Garet and Ivan.  
  
"Huh!? Oh! Ragnarok!" Isaac murmured as a huge laser sword came out of the sky and plunged itself into the remaining Fenrir, minus the one that Ivan killed just a second ago because of his handy Spark Plasma Psynergy spell.  
  
"Guys... something isn't right here... we aren't in the Suhalla Desert anymore, right?" Garet queued.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Mia asked.  
  
"Well, a tornado is coming right at us!!! Run!!!" Garet yelled, and the rest of the group, finally noticing the tornado right in front of them, ran for the hills. Too bad Ivan was wearing the Turtle Boots and was sucked in, and everyone else, stopping to try to save Ivan, were sucked in as well.  
  
Back at my house... again.  
  
The Golden Sun crew had just fallen on my bed.  
  
"IVAN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Garet yelled, at the top of his lungs.  
  
"NO IT WASN'T!" Ivan retorted, yelling twice as loudly.  
  
Everyone else in the room got a sweatdrop at the sight of yet more people dropping in. The Golden Sun crew finally came to their senses, and looked around at their new, unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP???" I yelled. "I'M TRYING TO READ HERE!!!"  
  
I was busy reading Digimon fanfictions on FanFiction.net, but no one really cared, because they still argued, stared, fought, played, or spectated. I sweatdropped again at the sight of this. All of a sudden, yet another tornado appeared out of my computer, and sucked me, the Golden Sun crew, the Poképeople, the digidestined, and the Digimon Tamers all through it.  
  
Somewhere else....  
  
"Where are we, and what just happened, and... why did it happen, and how did it happen?" I queued.  
  
"We're back in the digiworld... I think." Renamon said, feeling at ease and familiarity with this strange, vast void of nothingness spread out to the horizon and beyond.  
  
"Where?" the Poképeople and the Golden Sun crew asked.  
  
`So this is what it's like to be in the digital world....' Takato thought. `It's different than what I thought it would look like.'  
  
"Is there any more bread left?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Sorry." I said. "I don't have any food with me."  
  
The Pokécrew dug in their backpacks, and ended up finding a whole stack of cookies, sandwiches, bread, meat, vegetables, water, soda, etc. etc. etc. Everyone else gaped at the sight of the food, and one of those animé dust clouds sprung up, and everyone started fighting over the food, with random shouts of "It's mine!" "Give it back!" "I found it first!" and "Hey!"  
  
I sweatdropped yet again at the sight of the weirdness. `Right....' I thought. `They must be desperate if they would fight over some food like this, and there probably wasn't even enough for anyone, anyway. I don't feel like myself...' I looked at myself. `WHAT!? This is my... chat room format/screen name! I look exactly how I would have pictured a Male Renamon to look like! Awesome! Wow! I have a tail now!!!'  
  
`I wonder, if I think like I would when I change my screen name, I wonder if I could change my appearance right now!' I thought really hard to think of what an Archangel would look like, and "Poof!" I became one. `Wow! The digiworld is so cool!' I thought again, and I reverted to my Male Renamon form.  
  
I looked around, and noticed all the fighting was over. Guilmon was patting his belly. "Oh boy, am I ever full... *burp.*"  
  
"It looks like Guilmon won, but I guess we aren't going anywhere until Guilmon loses this." I poked at Guilmon's belly.  
  
I thought once again, what my made up Digimon, ArchRenamon would look like, and, "Poof!" again, I shifted forms. `I hope this works.' I thought, and all of a sudden a huge sword crashed into a nearby rock, smashing it into pieces. `It worked! My Ragnarok spell worked!!! I can't believe it! And through all the years, I thought I would never be able to cast anything! Man, do I love the digital world.' I transformed into a mixture of all the Djinn at once. (A/N: If you've played Golden Sun before, you know what Psynergy, Djinn, Ragnarok, Spark Plasma, and etc. are.) 


End file.
